starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Vibrohacha/Leyendas
500''Roleplaying Game: Saga Edition Core Rulebook'' |valor = |hidet = |estructura = Hacha |tamaño = Arma a dos manos |largo = |ancho = |alto = |peso = 6 kg |proteccion = |capacidad = |alcance = |incripcion = |marcas = |hideu = |uso = |herencia = |era = *Era del Alzamiento del ImperioThe Force Unleashed Campaign Guide *Era de la RebeliónRebellion Era Campaign Guide |afiliacion = }} Una vibrohacha era una versión más potente del hacha estándar. Descripción Una vibrohacha era un arma que se manejaba como un hacha estándar, equipada con un generador de vibraciones y una célula de energía, haciendo que la cabeza de hacha vibrara rápidamente, creando así una vibroarma. Las vibroarmas tenían mayor poder de corte con menos esfuerzo por parte del portador. thumb|left|Un gamorreano con una vibrohacha. Algunos mangos fueron diseñados para amortiguar el efecto de la vibración al usuario, aunque las versiones más toscas, tales como los arg'garoks manejados por los gamorreanos, utilizan mangos de madera. Estas armas se a menudo se dejaban desactivadas, simplemente para permitir al usuario mostrar su fuerza física y para intimidar a sus rivales, ya que estas armas eran capaces de decapitar fácilmente la mayoría de las especies humanoides de un solo golpe. Una vibrohacha requiere dos células de energía para operar. Se consideran armas restringidas en la mayoría de los planetas civilizados. Las variantes de la vibrohacha incluyen la vibrohacha Paragon Ácido que en realidad exudaba ácido, la sofisticada vibrohacha cortadora BD-1, y la vibrohacha del Clan Groogrun que era otra vibrohacha gamorreana. Historia right|thumb|170px|Uno de los guardias de Jabba empuñando una vibrohacha cortadora BD-1 Las vibrohachas eran comunes en los bajos fondos de la galaxia, y especialmente entre los guerreros y los guardias gamorreanos, piratas togorianos, y otros tipos de piratas.Threats of the Galaxy Se sabe de adeptos de la Fuerza que carecían de un sable de luz han empleado vibrohachas, usando sus poderes de la Fuerza para mejorar sus habilidades de combate. El vibrohacha fue el arma seleccionada para los Centinelas Imperiales de Palpatine. Los guardias gammoreanos Jabba el Hutt utilizaron vibrohachas, mientras que sus guardias weequay usaron el modelo vibrohacha cortadora BD-1. Durante su infiltración en el Palacio de Jabba, Lando Calrissian usó una vibrohacha cortadora BD-1 como arma principal. Apariciones *''Jedi Apprentice: The Rising Force'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Uncertain Path'' *''Star Wars Episode I Journal: Darth Maul'' *''Episode I Adventures 3: The Fury of Darth Maul'' *''Episode I Adventures 4: Jedi Emergency'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' video game *''Jedi Quest: Path to Truth'' *''Jedi Quest'' comic *''Jedi Quest: The Shadow Trap'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars 3: Slaves of the Republic - Chapter 3: The Depths of Zygerria'' *''Jedi: Shaak Ti'' *''Shatterpoint'' *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Into the Unknown'' *''The Force Unleashed'' novel *''Dawn of Defiance'' *''Han Solo's Revenge'' *''A Boy and His Monster: The Rancor Keeper's Tale'' * *''Star Wars: Empire 19: Target: Vader'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Brain Spiders'' * * *''Caravan of Courage: An Ewok Adventure'' * * *''That's Entertainment: The Tale of Salacious Crumb'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' / junior novel *''Taster's Choice: The Tale of Jabba's Chef'' *''Goatgrass: The Tale of Ree-Yees'' *''And Then There Were Some: The Gamorrean Guard's Tale'' *''Let Us Prey: The Whiphid's Tale'' *''A Free Quarren in the Palace: Tessek's Tale'' *''Dark Forces: Rebel Agent'' / audio drama *''X-Wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-Wing: Wraith Squadron'' * *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''Boba Fett: Bounty on Bar-Kooda'' * *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Traitor'' *''Force Heretic I: Remnant'' }} Apariciones no canónicas *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' Fuentes *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'', First Edition *''The Star Wars Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition'' * *''Galladinium's Fantastic Technology'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition, Revised and Expanded'' * Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire|pack=Chewbacca (In Bounty Hunter Disguise)|link=soteKchewbacca.asp}} *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' *''The Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' * *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' * * *''Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided Quick Reference Guide'' *''The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Complete Guide: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * *''Roleplaying Game: Saga Edition Core Rulebook'' *''Threats of the Galaxy'' *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' *''Scum and Villainy'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''The Unknown Regions'' * * * }} Notas y referencias Categoría:Vibrohachas